Nijimura Senpai!
by Mikazuki Hikari
Summary: [NijiAka] Nijimura Senpai, Kakak kelas yang kukagumi, berjalan bersama dengan Senpai Inilah pengalaman Cinta Pertama Seijuuro Akashi


**Nijimura Senpai**

**By : Mikazuki_Hikari**

**Disclaimer** : Fujimaki Tadatoshi ©

All Chara belongs to Fujimaki Sensei

This Fiction belongs to **Mikazuki_Hikari**

**Rate** : T

**Genre**: Romance

**Pairing**: Nijimura.S, Akashi.S

**Warning**: Shonen-Ai, Typo(s), EYD tidak sesuai aturan, Male x Male, Alternate Universe (AU), Out of Character (OOC)

Sebuah Fic berdasarkan Ide random di kepala saya saat nge-Idol sebuah Aidel grup pemes yang ga bisa disebutkan namanya disini.

**Don't Like Don't Read**

I have warned you

.

.

"Kusooo, lama sekali!" Akashi Seijuuro mengacak acak rambutnya kesal. Nampaknya ia sedang menunggu seseorang yang sudah daritadi ia tunggu, pandangannya menatap nanar dari luar jendela. Langit diatasnya sudah jingga.

"Tadi dia bilang mau tunggu di lantai dua." Akashi menghela nafas panjang.

Saat yang ditunggu tidak kunjung datang, Akashi melangkahkan kakinya bolak balik disepanjang koridor, sesekali kembali ke jendela untuk melihat pemandangan sekolah senja hari.

Ia juga sempat memutuskan untuk pergi membeli minum sebentar. Pada sebuah mesin penjual minuman, Akashi memasukkan dua lembar uang kertas seratus Yen, dan menekan tombol yang mengarahkan mesin itu kepada sebuah _oshiruko_ dan sebuah teh hijau kaleng, nampaknya Akashi mencemaskan orang yang ia tunggu itu, mungkin saja dia kehausan, pikir Akashi.

Kembali ketempat ia menunggu, sekali lagi Akashi mengarahkan pandangnya keluar jendela. Bisa ia lihat Aomine dan Tetsuya yang pulang berdua sedang berjalan menuju pagar sekolah.

"Mereka sudah pulang? Orang itu kemana?" Akashi meletakkan dagunya pada sebelah tangannya.

Akashi meletakkan minuman yang ada di bilah jendela pada lantai dibawahnya, kemudian duduk disebelah kaleng kaleng minuman itu.

"Kenapa lama sekali..." Akashi meregangkan tubuhnya. 'Menunggu memang hal yang paling membosankan yah, namun setidaknya aku menunggu orang itu, jadi rasa bosannya bisa terbayar saat aku melihat dia.' Akashi tertawa kecil dengan apa yang ia pikirkan barusan.

"Tapi apa dia bisa lebih bodoh dari ini membuatku menunggu sedemikian lama!" Akashi mengutuki yang bersangkutan karena membuat orang seperti dirinya menunggu begitu lama.

.

.

"A-chan."

"A-chan!" seseorang menepuk pipi Akashi perlahan.

"Hnn..." Akashi perlahan membuka matanya. Ternyata Akashi tertidur cukup pulas saat menunggu pria yang ada dihadapannya sekarang.

"Maaf A-chan, tadi aku harus menyerahkan absen klub basket ke guru pembina dulu, dan beliau tadi sulit untuk dicari." Nijimura Shuuzo menundukkan kepalanya dengan tangannya yang ia katupkan didepan wajahnya untuk meminta maaf pada kekasihnya.

"Hnn." Akashi membuang wajahnya yang nampak kesal.

"Moouu, A-chan... tidak bisa kah kau memaafkanku? Aku benar benar menyesal sudah membuatmu menunggu lama." Nijimura mencubit pelan pipi mulus kekasihnya itu.

"Maaf katamu? Kau ga lihat itu langitnya sudah gelap?" Akashi menggembungkan kedua pipinya dan merajuk.

"Ya... aku minta maaf, ga aku ulang lagi deh." Nijimura masih bersih keras untuk mendapatkan sebuah kata maaf dari sang kekasih yang masih merajuk.

"Tidak bisa!"

"Kumohoonn~" Nada bicara Nijimura mulai terdengar semakin memelas.

"Tidak!"

"Baiklah, berarti A-chan sendiri yang meminta?" Nijimura tersenyum pada kekasihnya itu.

"Meminta apa? Eh? Senpai? Tung—"

Nijimura mendaratkan sebuah ciuman manis ke bibir sang kekasih yang sekarang sedang terkejut dan merona karenanya.

"Sekarang sudah bisa dimaafkan kan?" Nijimura tersenyum lebar dan puas dengan apa yang baru saja ia lakukan.

"Minum ini!" Akashi menyerahkan kaleng minuman yang sedari tadi ada disebelahnya.

"Ga mau~" Nijimura mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"KOK GITU?!" Akashi geram.

"Tadi kamu panggil aku apa hayoo?~" Nijimura mendekatkan wajahnya kearah wajah kekasihnya yang sekarang malah merona.

"S-shuu..." Akashi memalingkan wajahnya yang merona.

"Tadi ga gitu ah~" Nijimura menarik dagu sang kekasih.

"Kkkkhhhhhh-" rona di wajah Akashi semakin terang.

"Hai! Wakatta! T-tadaima S—s-shuu..." Akashi merendahkan nada suaranya dan sekali lagi memalingkan wajah merah padamnya dari pandangan kekasihnya.

"Okaeri, A-chan." Nijimura mencium pipi Akashi.

"Pu-pulang..." Akashi menggembungkan kedua pipinya.

"Ayo."

"Gandeng..." Akashi mengalihkan wajahnya lagi.

"Kau tau apa?"

"Ga." Akashi masih salah tingkah.

"Kau kelihatan tambah manis kalau lagi begitu.

"Urusai!"

.

.

**Nijimura Senpai**

Mikazuki Hikari

Akashi Seijuuro, bocah kelas satu berambut merah kelas satu SMP Teiko, baru tiga hari jadian dengan kakak kelasnya Nijimura Shuuzo.

Nijimura Shuuzo yang sudah lama jadi incaran Akashi sendiri adalah seorang murid kelas 3 yang merupakan Kapten klub basket yang menjadi incaran banyak wanita karena parasnya yang tampan, dan badannya yang tegap.

Awal pertemuan mereka adalah saat setelah Akashi pulang sekolah pada semester pertama melihat sang senpai dengan kostum basketnya sedang merintih karena lututnya yang terluka cukup dalam.

-=Flashback=-

"Itteee... aku tidak menduga akan jadi sedalam ini." Nijimura mengusap pinggiran luka pada dengkulnya yang terbuka cukup lebar.

"Terlalu sulit untuk berjalan, duuh, aku kan masih harus latihan." Nijimura menggaruk kepalanya.

"Ano!" seorang bocah berambut merah menghampirinya dengan tas yang menempel dipunggung mungilnya.

u-uumm, yo, kurasa." Nijimura terheran.

"K-kau tidak keberatan kalau aku merawat luka pada kakimu i-itu." Akashi Seijuuro merendahkan tubuhnya sejajar dengan pria yang ada dihadapannya.

"ummm." Nijimura menatap manik merah yang tak menentu arah pandangnya itu, nampak mencoba menatap iris kehitaman miliknya.

Akashi mengeluarkan beberapa peralatan dari tasnya, mulai dari cairan antiseptik hingga perban, juga gunting. Dengan lihai tangannya membebat luka pada kaki pria yang ada dihadapannya.

"T-terimakasih." Ucap Nijimura.

"T-tidak perlu sungkan." Wajah Akashi merona

"Sungguh, aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan tanpa kau, makasih ya." Nijimura mengelus surai merah itu perlahan.

"U-uumm..." Akashi menundukkan wajahnya.

"Sampai ketemu lagi yah, aku harus kembali ke klubku." Pria itu berlari pergi meninggalkan Akashi seorang diri.

.

.

Mulai dari kejadian tersebut Akashi Seijuuro semakin ingin mengetahui siapa sosok yang ia tolong, awalnya ia hanya menyukai wajah dan belaian pria itu, namun seiring waktu berjalan, Akashi semkin menyukai pria itu.

Ia akhirnya mengetahui bahwa pria itu adalah seorang siswa kelas 3 dan seorang anak klub basket seiring seringnya ia diam diam mengintipi senpainya dari belakang, tanpa sepengetahuan orang itu tentunya.

Banyak wanita yang mengelilinginya, nampaknya pria itu sangat populer, Akashi jadi semakin takut dan gugup, apalagi mengingat dia itu laki laki, tidak mungkin bisa memenangkan dirinya dari perempuan untuk urusan seperti ini.

Akashi sendiri tidak mengira bahwa ajakannya diterima oleh sang senpai, padahal Akashi sendiri merasa ia tidak percaya diri saat menyatakan perasaannya pada senpainya itu.

-=Flashback=-

"A-anu, Nijimura senpai..." Akashi Seijuuro.

"Aku menunggu." Tukas Nijimura senpai.

"Eh, menunggu?" tanya Akashi heran.

"Yaaa, kau mau mengatakannya hari ini eh?" Nijimura mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"A-apa maksud senpai?" wajah Akashi merona.

"Kupikir setelah kau mengikutiku selama ini, dan memperhatikan aku dari jauh, yah kau suka sama aku, dan mau bilang gitu sekarang?" ucap Nijimura santai.

"Iya anu... aku.." Akashi gugup.

"Iya, aku juga suka kamu."

"Eh?" Akashi melongo.

"Aku mau jadi pacar kamu." Nijimura tersenyum.

"Tapi senpai kan? Nanti cewek cewek yang di sekitar senpai itu bagaimana?" Akashi memainkan kedua jarinya didepan dadanya.

"Tidak usah khawatir, kalau emang malu, kita kan bisa menjaga kerahasiaan hubungan kita bagaimana?" Nijimura memegang tangan mungil yang sedari tadi gemetar.

"Tapi kan aku laki laki." Akashi merona.

"Ya, untuk ukuran laki laki yang menolongku saat aku terluka, dan memperhatikanku setiap hari, menurutku kau manis, maaf yah kalau selama ini ga sadar kalau kamu perhatikan." Nijimura mengelus surai merah pria pendek dihadapannya.

"Eh senpai tau?" Akashi kembali bingung, namun sekaligus senang.

"Plester kelinci merah jambu? Kan itu sama seperti yang kamu kasih waktu itu ke aku, agak telat sadarnya sih, tapi kamu sering ngasih itu disebelah tasku, pas aku liat plester dari kamu yang pertama dulu, ya, aku jadi tau kalau itu kamu." Nijimura tertawa.

"Eh, disimpan?" Akashi terkejut saat mengetahui senpainya itu menyimpan plester darinya.

"Disimpan kok, ini aku bawa." Nijimura dengan bangga menunjukkan plester usang yang ada ditangannya.

"S-senpai..." Akashi semakin salah tingkah dibuatnya.

"Sssst sss sstt!" Nijimura menempelkan telunjuknya di bibir anak itu.

"Eh?" mata akashi terbelalak.

"Mulai sekarang, panggil aku Shuu, oke?" Nijimura tersenyum lebar.

"S-shuu..."

"Yoroshiku naa, A-chan." Nijimura tersenyum

"EEEEEH!"

.

.

-=End of Flashback=-

"A-chan." Panggil Nijimura.

"Apa?" sahut pria merah itu manis.

"Nanti pulang sekolah makan di tempat biasa yuk." Nijimura menggenggam tangan Akashi.

"Aku ga ada uang." Akashi menatap wajah kekasihnya.

"Aku yang traktir, kamu kayak baru kenal aja sih." Nijimura mencubit pipi Akashi cukup keras, membuat anak itu merintih.

"Bawel." Akashi mengelus pipinya yang merah karena cubitan senpainya yang keras pada pipinya barusan.

"Lewat jalan memutar yang biasa?"

"Iya lah, emang mau kelihatan yang lain apa?" Akashi membuang mukanya, kesal dengan pertanyaan bodoh senpainya.

"Ciiee, yang malu." Nijimura mencium pipi manusia yang tengah mengumpat itu, nampaknya sedang mengutuki kekasihnya.

"Ga malu kok!" Akashi gantian mencubit pipi senpainya.

"Lama lama juga paling ketahuan." Nijimura menghela nafas panjang.

"Terus emang mau ngapain?" Akashi mulai jengkel.

"Paling aku cium kamu di depan semuanya." Ledek Nijimura.

"Bisa ga sih bodoh di tempat lain?!" Akashi memainkan gunting kesayangannya.

"Ngga, bisanya di depan kamu aja." Apa boleh buat, Akashi yang sudah salah tingkah tidak bisa bertindak apa apa mendengar gombalan senpainya yang kini mendekap tubuhnya.

"Aku sayang Shuu..." Akashi membenamkan wajah meronanya di dada kekasihnya.

"Aku juga sayang kamu kok."

.

.

Sepulang sekolah, menagih janjinya dengan sang kekasih, Akashi sudah menunggu di jalan belakang sekolah untuk pergi makan berdua dengan sang kekasih. Benar saja, pria itu datang saat Akashi baru saja sampai di jalan setapak yang bisa mereka lalui sepulang sekolah.

"Lama ya?" ucap Nijimura.

"Ga kok." Tangan pria berambut merah itu bergerak lurus tak karuan bagaikan hendak meraih sesuatu.

"Begini kan." Langsung saja sang kapten klub basket menggenggam tangan mungil yang sedari tadi mencari perhatian dari miliknya.

"M-mau makan apa?" tanya Akashi.

"Kamu." Ledek Nijimura.

"Yang itu nanti malam saja." Akashi merona.

"Eh bener nih? Kok tumben mau? Biasanya harus dipancing dulu." Nijimura terkejut mendengar ucapan sang kekasih, biasanya si merah malu malu dan sok menolak untuk diajak ke arah yang lebih jauh.

"GA LAH! K-kemarin kan udah!" bentak Sei.

"Aku mau lagi." Nijimura merajuk.

"Udah ah serius, mau makan apa?" Sei tidak bisa mengontrol dirinya lagi, ingin rasanya melesakkan gunting kesayangannya pada mulut bawel itu, biar mati aja sekalian, begitu pikirnya.

"Ga mau yang berat berat, makan _Taiyaki_ aja yuk?" ajak Nijimura.

"Iya aku juga mau, apalagi yang kemarin itu yaa, enak deh, aku sampai makan dua, eh, eh, jangan lupa katsudon besar yang itu yaa, aku suka rasanya~" sei membayangkan makanan makanan kesukaannya, dan betapa bahagianya dia kalau bisa memakan semuanya itu sekaligus.

"Mentang mentang di traktir ya?" Nijimura tertawa.

"Hehee, aku mauu~" ucap Sei manja.

"Iyaa, iyaaa." Nijimura menepuk pala itu lembut.

"Yaaaay~ Shuu baiik~" Sei melompat kegirangan.

"Kayaknya besok Valentine nih~" Shuuzo mengangkat alisnya, memberikan kode kepada sang kekasih.

"Ingat ujian kamu sayang." Ucap Akashi spontan.

Ups, sepertinya sang emperor baru saja memancing ikan paus besar yang siap menelannya.

"Malam ini tiga ronde." Ledek Nijimura.

"GA MAU!"

"Udah sampe tuh." Ucap Nijimura yang mengingatkan kekasihnya kalau mereka sudah sampai di tempat tujuan.

"Pamaan, aku mau _taiyaki_nya, _katsudon_nya satu, sama _takoyaki_nya satu, takoyakinya isi keju sama cumi cumi yaa~" ucap Sei senang saat memesan makanan di kedai langganan mereka.

"Kok pake takoyaki segala?" Nijimura heran, padahal rencananya kekasihnya hanya ingin membeli _taiyaki_ dan _katsudon_.

"Buat kamu." Sei tersenyum.

"Hehe, makasih yaa~" Nijimura memeluk tubuh mungil itu dari belakang.

"Tambah mesra yaa." Ledek sang paman pemilik kedai.

"Iya paman, abisnya dia tambah lama tambah ngegemesin sih, tuh liat? Aku belom mesan aja dia udah tau." Ucap Nijimura sambil memainkan pipi Sei manja.

"Diem kamu ah." Sei memegang tangan kekasihnya yang sedari tadi masih sibuk dengan pipinya.

"A-chan ga mau itu?" Nijimura menunjuk ke _onigiri_ yang sudah siap saji disebelah tempat sumpit kayu yang ada disebelah _takoyaki-ki_ yang sedang memanggang takoyaki pesanan Sei.

"Mau, kamu?"

"Iya paman sama itu satu." Ucap Nijimura pada sang paman yang tengah membuka kulkas untuk mengambil _katsudon_ beku.

"Eeeh! Ahu han, hak hiwang mawu ihu.." ucap Sei dengan mulutnya yang masih penuh dengan takoyaki yang ia ambil langsung dari panggangan.

"Iseng kamu yaa, udah diambil, telan dulu baru ngomong ah." Nijimura tertawa saat melihat wajah manis kekasihnya saat berbicara dengan mulut penuh.

"Belepotan tuh." Nijimura menjilat saus takoyaki yang ada di sudut mulut Akashi.

"Kkkkhhh..."

"Dasar anak muda." Sang paman tersenyum senyum melihat tingkah pasangan kekasih yang nampak lebih mirip seperti pasangan pengantin baru dihadapannya.

.

.

-=Rumah Sei=-

Sei yang baru selesai mandi dengan handuk yang ia gosokkan kerambutnya, melihat layar sentuh handphonenya menyala. Nampak disana nama Shuuzo dengan gambar amplop muncul pada tampilan layarnya yang terkunci.

Dengan segera Sei membuka kombinasi kunci yang membentuk huruf 'N' itu dengan jarinya untuk membaca pesan dari sang kekasih.

[Udah kamu mam belum yang tadi? :3 ] begitu isi pesannya.

[Belajar kamu ah, besok udah ujian _] balas Sei.

Tidak lama berselang e-mail baru masuk dari Nijimura.

[Aku sayang kamu :*] sekilas setelah membacanya Sei ingin membanting handphonenya kelantai.

[BE LA JAR SE KA RANG! *blush* :U]

[Nanti kerumahku ya?] langsung e-mail baru melesat masuk ke HP Sei.

[Iya, izin mama dulu ya ^_^]

[Iya, aku tunggu ya sayang :*]

[BERISIK!] lalu Akashi mematikan handphonenya.

Sesaat kemudian telefon rumahnya berdering.

"Sei, ada telefon dari senpaimu!" teriak mamanya dari lantai bawah.

Sei menghela nafas panjang, ia melangkahkan kakinya kebawah.

{Halo, A-chan?} ucap Nijimura melalui telefon.

"Ga, bukan! Ini orang lain!" bentak Sei.

{Pacarnya Shuu yah?} ledek Nijimura.

"Bedanya apa duuuh!" Sei jengkel.

{Aku kangen kamu.}

"Kan tadi baru ketemu." Ucap Sei dengan wajah merona.

{Masih kangen tapi.} balas Nijimura.

"Iya nanti aku kerumah, tapi aku bilang mama dulu" balas Akashi malu malu.

{Ditunggu ya, love you.} balas Nijimura.

"Berisik!" bentak Sei.

{Bales dulu} ledek Nijimura.

"L-love you..." ucap Sei malu malu.

{Aku belajar dulu ya A-chan}

"Belajar yang bener ya, nanti selama ujian, ujian aja dulu, aku ga mau ganggu kamu, ujian nasional sama penempatan di universitas loh."

{Makasih ya, bye bye}

Akashi pada akhirnya menutup teleponnya.

.

.

-=Keesokan Harinya=-

Nijimura Shuuzo membuka loker sepatunya. Mengingat hari ini tanggal 14 Februari, gunungan coklat terjatuh dari loker sepatunya, satu gadis pun menghampirinya.

"Anu... senpai!" ucap sang gadis.

"Hnn?" Nijimura menjawab dari hidungnya.

"Aku suka senpai, mau ga senpai jadi kekasihku?" wanita itu merona karena gugup, rambutnya yang diikat dua terkulai seiring kepalanya yang ia tundukkan kebawah.

"Maaf ya, aku udah punya pacar." ucap Nijimura menolak ajakan itu dengan cara sesopan mungkin.

"HEE?" sang wanita terkejut.

"Kok 'hee'?" Nijimura bingung.

"Kata Momoi-san senpai belum punya pacar."

"Emang dia siapa?" tanya Nijimura.

"Manajermu." Jawab si perempuan singkat sesuai pengetahuannya.

"Percaya manajerku, atau percaya aku langsung?" tanya Nijimura yang semakin lama semakin kesal dibuatnya.

"Maaf!" lalu si perempuan pergi.

Nijimura melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan loker dan memakai sepatunya yang masih ia injak sebelah.

'Hari yang menyebalkan, diawali dengan perempuan menyebalkan, kok dia belum muncul ya?' batin Nijimura yang merujuk pada kekasih merahnya.

Menyilangkan tangannya dibelakang kepalanya dan berjalan menuju kelas.

Tanpa Nijimura sadari, Sei sedari tadi sudah mengintip dari jauh, namun nampaknya tidak berani mengganggu senpainya yang sedang di 'tembak'.

.

.

-=Sepulang sekolah=-

Nijimura menyalakan handphonenya, mengetik pesan singkat yang langsung mendatangkan yang bersangkutan.

"Kemana aja seharian?" Nijimura nampak kesal.

"A-anu, itu, umm tadi pagi A-chan mau ketemu tapi, tadi Senpai kan ditembak cewek jadi, ah itu anu..." ucap Sei gugup.

"Ppppftt-"

"He?" Sei melongo melihat senpainya itu malah

"Shuu ga akan nerima cewek siapapun kok A-chan." Nijimura mengingatkan Sei yang salah panggil namanya dengan kebiasaan lamanya memanggil dirinya senpai.

Sei menghela nafas panjang, entah ia harus lega apa harus menggorok leher sang senpai yang selalu meledek dirinya terus.

"Ah, anu ini..." Sei menunjukkan sesuatu yang ia genggam sedari tadi.

"Hmm?" Nijimura tahu isi yang ada dalam genggaman kekasihnya, namun ia memberikan kesempatan sang kekasih yang berbicara sendiri dengan kamusnya.

"Memang sih jelek, kecil dan ga enak, tapi, umm anggap aja ini penyemangat buat ujian nanti."

Nijimura membuka bungkusan kecil merah jambu bergambar kelinci yang diikat pita merah yang ada di tangan Sei, memakan coklatnya, lalu mencium bibir anak itu.

Sei melepaskan ciuman sesaat yang diberikan senpainya, ia masih bisa mengecap rasa senpainya dan rasa coklat yang ia berikan pada mulutnya.

"Sayang kan coklatnya kalau dimakan sendiri?" Nijimura mengelus sayang surai merah itu.

"Selamat hari valentine yah Shuu, semangat ujiannya."

"Makasih ya, A-chan." Nijimura mengecup bibir mungil itu sekali lagi.

.

.

"Momoi-saaaan!" ucap sang wanita yang baru saja menyatakan perasaannya pada Nijimura.

"Ya, Nakatani-san?" tukas Momoi, yang masih sibuk mencubiti pipi Tetsu yang belepotan coklat yang ia paksa untuk Tetsu makan.

"Katanya Nijmura senpai belum punya pacar." Ucap Nakatani kecewa.

"Emang belum." Momoi menatap heran wanita kenalannya itu.

"Tadi dia bilang udah." Nakatani menundukkan kepalanya.

BRUUUUSSSSSSKKKK! Aomine menyemburkan minuman isotonik yang ia minum.

KREK! Kacamata midorima pecah terhantam bola basket salah lempar oleh Kise, yang ternyata ikutan terkejut pula.

BLAM! Haizaki ga jadi masuk lapangan indoor SMP Teiko karena mendengar si bodoh yang ia sukai diam diam sudah punya pacar.

"Eh... heee..." Momoi menggaruk pipinya.

"Momoi-san, apa tidak sebaiknya bhuuppp-" mulut Tetsu kembali disumpal coklat oleh Momoi.

"Nanti kami cari tahu kebenarannya, namun kayaknya ga enak ganggu dia ujian deh, habis pengumuman universitas, kita ikutin dia yuk?" tawar Momoi.

"Umm... hubungi aku ya?"

.

.

-=Skip Time=-

Handphone Sei kembali menyala, dilihatnya sang kekasih mengiriminya pesan lain, nampaknya menagih janjinya untuk bertemu setelah pengumuman.

[A-chan, aku diterima di Universitas TODAI* di Tokyo, nanti siang ketemu yuk, kita rayakan bareng bareng]

Tanpa pikir panjang, Sei langsung bergegas berlari ke kelas kekasihnya.

"Shuu!" panggil Sei dari kejauhan.

"A-chan? Waah, langsung datang." Nijimura nampak senang.

"H-hhahhh... S-Selamat yah, a-anu, tapi... Tokyo..." ucap Sei yang masih tersengal karena berlari, wajahnya nampak kesepian.

"Ngga kok, aku ga akan ninggalin kamu, aku bakalan tetap jadi pacar kamu walau lulus nanti. Upacara kelulusan besok datang ya?" ucap Nijimura.

"Janji ya? H-habis aku sayang Shuu, sayaaang sekali, kalau Shuu sampai ga disini, nanti aku kesepian.." Sei menundukkan wajahnya yang merona.

"Iya, aku juga sayang kamu kok, makasih ya, besok mau datang."

Dari kejauhan nampak klub basket Teiko ditambah Nakatani yang melongo melihat Nijimura Shuuzo, kapten dan orang yang disukai, berpacaran dengan tiran sekolah yang mendadak menjadi dere dere manis keramat yang bisa merona seperti itu, dan diluar dugaan, mereka cocok sekali.

Mereka memutuskan, untuk mengikuti mereka lagi besok, untuk memastikan kebenaran apa yang mereka lihat sekarang.

.

.

SMP Teiko dihiasi spanduk yang bertuliskan "Selamat Atas Kelulusan Angkatan tahun 2012" dan berbagai macam ornamen lainnya yang mendukung suasana upacara kelulusan angkatan Nijimura Shuuzo dan kawan kawannya.

Setelah pidato panjang dari kepala sekolah, Nijimura melangkah keluar mencari sang kekasih, ternyata ia sudah sedia menunggu di depan pintu aula.

"A-chan, maaf nunggu lama." Nijimura dengan pangga menunjukkan pita yang tersemat di bajunya.

"Selamat ya, nanti malam, aku tunggu dirumah, buat rayakan." Ucap Sei malu malu.

"Yakin nih?" ledek Nijmura.

"Iya, yakin, buat kita berdua." Akashi memeluk tubuh tinggi itu sayang.

Momoi dan rombongannya yang sudah tidak sabaran langsung saja muncul dan menangkap basah pasangan mesra yang lagi sibuk berpelukan itu.

"SENPAAAIII!" teriak rombongan pelangi itu bersamaan kecuali Tetsu, Midorima, dan Murasakibara yang nampak tidak tertarik, Haizaki tidak ikut, katanya takut cemburu, Nakatani juga.

"A-aah..." Mata Nijimura tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat.

"K-kami tidak percaya ssu senpai berpacaran dengan Akashicchi ssu, aku saja yang pacaran sama Aominecchi aja ga kuat ssu." Kise sukses kena hantaman Aomine.

"Siapa bilang heh?! Aku kan sekarang pacarnya Tetsu!" jitak Aomine yang kemudian dijitak oleh sang kekasih biru muda yang merona.

"Yah sekalian saja deh." Nijimura mencium kekasih merahnya yang merona, menepati janjinya pada sang kekasih, kalau seandainya suatu saat nanti ketahuan, ia akan mencium kekasihnya itu didepan orang banyak, dan kebetulan, jumlah gerombolan pelangi itu jumlahnya banyak.

"SHUU!" bentak Akashi.

"Kan udah janji A-chan." Nijimura mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"SHUU?! A-CHAN?" Teriak mereka.

"Kau memang pandai memperburuk suasana..." Akashi menundukkan wajahnya yang merona.

~FIN~

*TODAI = Tokyo Daigaku salah satu universitas terkenal di Tokyo

-=Author's Note=-

Yoo! Kenapa mika menerbitkan ini? Anggap saja ini ekstra chapter "It never comes twice" karena Mika Senin kembali UAS.

Project yang satu itu mika lanjutkan hari Jumat minggu depan, karena UASnya selesai hari Kamis.

Doakan saya yang terbaik yaaa :D

Tolong di Ripiu ceritanya~ biar Mika semakin semangat buat nulis~ karena Ripiu kalian semangat buat Mika~ terutama Silent Reader tachi yang semakin sedikit meninggalkan Guest Ripiu-nya TTwTT

Yak segitu aja curhatnya~ terimakasih

Salam Hangat

Mikazuki Hikari


End file.
